


a day in the life of PKbot

by thediscsyswashere



Category: Discord Bots
Genre: Other, pluralkit joke kdbot what am i writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thediscsyswashere/pseuds/thediscsyswashere
Summary: pluralkit x KDbot
Relationships: pluralkit x KDbot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	a day in the life of PKbot

On 3/14/2021, pluralkit and KDbot head over to a cafe for their date. "Hey pluralkit, how are you today love?" said KDbot, pluralkit responded with "I'm doing good today," leaving a smile on her face giving KDbot a kiss while getting ready to go to the cafe.  
Pluralkit and KDbot walked to the cafe as they converse about their lives, "So yeah,, I bought so much milk on accident- It was an impulsive decision sue me." Pluralkit said, "Well that's just nice, I still suck at english but anyways-" said KDbot while arriving to the cafe they see MEE6 looking at KDbot in a romantic way while Plurakit thinks, "(I'm about to k/ll a bitch,). KDbot tries looking away from MEE6 walking faster towards the cafe they finally get inside and order 2 expressos (how do i spell expresso) then finally heading back home.  
(what did i write) - karl

**Author's Note:**

> wtf did i write


End file.
